The Fifth Cardinal Hero:The Beast Hero
by WyvernLord1998
Summary: From one world to another our young hero is sent to another before the other four hero thanks to a sinister book (It looked so cool!). Trapped in a world where he can't use his powers to their fullest, lost in a forest and has to deal with his emotional outbursts, oh and lots of monsters. Crossover with many other characters and time travel shenanigans. WARNING: Contains minor vore
1. CH 1: The Beginning

The Fifth Cardinal Hero: The Beast Hero

**Warning: This fiction will be subjected to Vore related themes, although not too heavily. So those who don't know what vore is or dislike any vore related material please leave now.**

**I don't own any thing.**

**Some Honourable mentions to those who gave life to this idea (and my confidence):**

**Shield Ninja by Fluffball13**

**Some Gift for the Shield Hero by RobinRounds**

**Shield Wizard by sakurademonalchemist**

**Some references from material from other fictions:**

**Mob Psycho 100 I/II**

**Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**

**Marvel Cinematic Universe **

**INfamous 1, 2, Second Son and First Light**

**My Hero Academia**

**Speech References:**

"speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Screaming! /Demonic or\and Pissed Voice"**

'**Beast Ability Acquired/ Activating ability or spell!'**

**Be warned this is my first fanfiction**

Out in a forest near a village (well not near just the closest), a large group of Orange balloons had gathered around a single tree. The very reason these monsters were in a group is that they act like piranhas, they gather near there prey and once they get close they all attack in a usual fatal frenzy that can possibly kill a person if they not strong enough.

And right now their current prey was a creature that at first glance would look like a seven-year-old child. But if one were to look closer they notice that the child looks a lot more related to a kobold than a human. With the kobold's Azura scales with black markings covering its entire body, it is also had a not hard to notice a silver gem placed where one would assume is the creature's belly button.

"F*** me, why the hell does is this s*** always happens to me," said the kobold in a child's voice though having a very aggressive tone. "Hey, you f*****s want to go bite some other poor bastard" 'Please'. As soon as the kobold finished its sentence, a single balloon bounced high into the air almost reaching the kobold's tail by a hair which said kobold instantly reacted by holding their tail much further away from the edge, that is to say not much being in a tree and all that.

'Ok note to self don't piss off the balloons, it'll only make them more determined to kill you' the kobold thought as they tried to think of a way to get them out of the situation. After a few minutes, they eventually gave up and decided to try to wait for the balloons to lose interest while they collected their thought on what happened.

My name is Reginald N. Wyvern and I'm a 25-year-old 'Pro-Hero'. Now I know that may not sound too impressive but I don't really care about titles too much or at all, all I care about is my ability to help both people good and bad and myself. You see people tend to call me the world's greatest hero because of many things I tend to ignore.

You see I have multiple powers that are usually considered by my peers as 'too many and too powerful'. Heres a small of know and easy powers to understand.

True Psychics: the ability to use the psychic energy for anything the mind can conceive and make as long as one has the energy and will to do so. This ability allows me to use any powers that are considered psychic in nature and I can't use this power on things that go against my morals.

Rapid Regen: the power to heal from any form of injury no matter how fatal or impossible. This quirk also helps me recover from any physical or mental trauma, but the greater the damage on my body the more stamina and nutrition I use up to heal.

Full Shadow: A ability that allows me to control, absorb and weaponize shadows at my discretion. This ability lets me stop the negative effects of 'Rapid Regen' but has the downside that I can run out of shadows so I have to be near shadows to restore this power. Compete darkness doesn't work for some weird reason.

One For All: Otherwise called Electrostatic Burst this power was given to me by the number one 'Deku'. This quirk has been given me as it has the ability to stockpile power and pass it on to the next person stronger from perfected use and is always stronger with every new user. I am the tenth user of this power and thanks to my quirk 'Rapid Regen' my body can easily take care of the whiplash from using this quirk. Note, My first time using this quirk caused me to destroy an entire city block also my right arm from the shoulder down was missing, as in this very powerful quirk had destroyed a part of my body in the process.

Now as you know as a pro-hero it is my job to help people to the best of my abilities and today I thought I should go to the library for some light reading and probably reform some would be villains on the way and back should I find any. It should be mentioned that I seem to be gifted/cursed as I always seem to run into a situation of conflicting interests aka villain attacks usually. And I happen to stumble upon a very interesting fight.

Scene: Park, near a playground (not good at the details)

"LEAVE HIM JOHN, YOUR HURTING HIM!" said a child to an another that is now known as John that seems to be doing nothing wrong. But this would incorrect as he has accidentally used his power to summon spirits to show his friends that he has powers, unfortunately, his call to the spirits had summoned the really bad kind and had attempted to possed his friend leaving them unconscious.

"But, But I don't know what's happening this hasn't happened before" the kid John said as tears started to show. But thankfully for these kids, an expert of these type of event had just shown up and had surprised them with his sudden appearance.

"Hey you kids alright over there," said a tall but scrawny man as he casually walked towards the kid to inspect what was going on. Both kids look at the man seeing his dull blue eyes and common black hair, looking as normal as a person could possibly look despite there been another kid been totally unconscious. He was just way too suspicious and way too normal looking not to be a villain in disguise (I'll give you a guess which one of the two got that idea).

"STOP YOU VILLAIN, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DID THIS TO EMILY, DIDN'T YOU" said the kid whose name is yet to be known accused the man who didn't to take offense to the accusation. In fact, he didn't seem to even to acknowledge the boy's rant at all and simply kept walking to assist the unconscious child. "HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME VILLAIN"

"no, not really, I'm more concerned about your friend" the man said as he kneels down to check the kid, now know as Emily. "Hey you," he said to John "what's your quirk? I can't help if I don't know what happened."

"I was trying to show them my quirk but nothing happened then a few minutes later, she passed right in front of us," said John through tears as he tried to explain his side of the story.

"**John!** Don't tell him anything, just look at him, he's way too calm to be a normal person. Therefore he has to be a villain." The kid said with a normal tone instead of an f****** car horn.

"ben don't say that, for all you know he could be a doctor or even a…" It was at this point both children notice something fairly important that they missed this entire time since the man appeared and that their friend had already regained consciousness.

Immediately the two boys were already putting two and two together and recognized the man as the number one pro hero Sin-seer or known by his peers Reginald N. Wyvern.

"Well that should do it, and you Ben right," Reggie said pointing at the loudmouth known as Ben. "You shouldn't immediately judge people by the way they act at first glance, they have might be trying to be as calm as possible or they might have a quirk that stops their emotions from showing"

"I'm so sorry sir it won't happen again," Ben said obviously embarrass at accusing him and his friend's favorite hero of being a villain.

"Don't sweat it, kid, I did more stupid than that at your age, speaking of Emily you should be able to move now and John we should talk about quirk for a moment," Reggie said as Emily got up instantly and went over to Ben and asked how did the hero know her name which Ben replied with they said her name out loud.

"I'm so sorry sir this hasn't happened before, even if it did I didn't know where to stop this from happening, then that's I can't be a hero but if that's the then..." As John explanation turned into a rant as Reggie sigh as he had already figured out a solution to his power problem.

"Kid! Take a breath already I already found a solution to your spirit problem" Reggie said as he handed a necklace to John and started to explain how it worked. "This necklace has to be charged with ESP and as such, it can dispel spirits from possessed people or plain spirits in general and it has unlimited charges so no need about running out of power."

As Reggie finished the three kids thanked him and all of them went their separate as finished his walk to the library.

'Well that was nice, my good deed today and a quiet walk this day is just getting better and better' Reggie thought as he started looking for he had yet to read which was almost zero at this point. 'Damn it, it seems that no new books have come in lately well at least I can reread an old book until something new comes out.

As soon as he starts to pull out a book from the high shelf more half a dozen books started to fall from the shelf. "Damn, who the hell shelved these books. Man, me and my luck. What this?" Reggie said as he saw a book he didn't recognize.

The book was red and on the front said 'The Legend of the Four Cardinal Hero.' 'Well this is new where did this book come from and what's this Aura I'm feeling. It feels peaceful but it also seems to be drawing me to it.' As Reggie looked at the book he thought he should at least put the other books away before making a choice. 'OK, I'll bite, better me then someone else if this turns out to be a trap.'

As Reggie started to read through the book he made sure to keep a close eye to the details of the book. 'Let's see the four are heroes that each possesses a single legendary weapon that is the following a Sword, Bow, Spear, and Shield. Well yeah, a shield can be a weapon we've all seen Captain America and the other weapons seem perfectly balanced if used correctly. Wow, this princess seems like the trouble they should keep an eye on her.' Reggie commented as I the middle of the book the Aura had dissipated some time ago.

"Well, it was a decent book very creative I should keep an eye out for other's like this." As put the book away in space on the shelf at eye level, he started to walk away never to encounter the book or any other of its kind again. Or so it seemed.

Suddenly an intense amount of energy could be felt where the red book once was, Reggie turned around to see what had happened to the book and in its place a pure black book had taken its place and this book seemed to do the exact opposite of what its predecessor was such as have a sinister Aura and repelling its potential by any means.

"OK now you got my attention," Reggie said to no one in particular and start to walk towards the book. Only to meet head with a barrier. "Tch you think this will stop me" as he said that shadows started to cover his eating away at the barrier effectively destroying.

As that was happening lightning was now being fired from the book but all it seemed to do is "would stop damn it, your pissing me off!" Reggie shouted as pushed on getting closer and closer the book.

At point his fingers were just milometers for the book before a concussive wave of force hit him in an attempt to push him, it had failed as he grabbed the book and the forces trying to stop him ended.

"So it was a test of some kind (nope)" Reggie said as started to read the black book's front as it read 'The Legacy of the Beast of Devastation'. 'Holy crap did things take a sharp turn'. Reggie thought in shock at the now sudden turn of events.

The book starts out simple reading;

As there were four cardinal heroes to wield the four legendary weapons there was a fifth hero when the heroes first appeared and all seemed to be going well for the five cardinal heroes.

But as the four cardinal heroes passed on in glory the fifth hero's very power caused distrust among the people as the hero had the ability to turn into monsters after eating them.

It was then after the hero passed away like the rest that the other beast heroes had to face the world in a much more crueler light than the other heroes.

That, in turn, made each fifth hero harness and feed their darkest natures turning them into true monsters.

After countless generations of hero, it was finally decided that the beast hero was to be sealed away until a hero with a great enough will is able to harness this cruel power.

After reading that Reggie was starting to feel tears flowing from both eyes. 'That's just too cruel'

'That's too cruel to judge someone based on their powers alone' Reggie thought as he made a decision that would put him in a world of pain.

**Empathy**

As soon as his emotions hit their highest point all of Reggie's power starts to leak out to be used as they need to. And right his only need right was "I need to read through this book and then show them not to judge people based on appearance".

Yes, a simple idea but as he read through the book his power went about trying to break the seal. Because what book was unable to say was that the seal was sabotaged to never break and even then make to sure no one even got close to the book by all means, even if it meant forcing the emotional pain of all the heroes before him.

So in essence not only did he possessed the will to use the power but he also used this to fuel his psychic powers to their limit. Unfortunately, as soon as Reggie finished the book his power had broken the seal sending him to the other world with a surprise.

"what the hell?!" Reggie yelled as he crashed hard into the soft grass making him bouncing on impact and landing in a small area of flowers, which he had hay fever (Ow) "Achoo, Damn it, not doing that again".

Looking around Reggie had quickly assumed correctly that he was in a forest, just that said forest had giant trees instead of the normal variety. "Well, crap, where the hell did I land this time?" as Reggie looked around trying to find any sign of recently used paths. Oh boy, he did find something in the form of sound, he heard the sound of a ball bouncing but not just one, no, a lot of them as in a hundred or more.

"Arg, What now!" Reggie grunted looking where the sounds were coming prepared to fight, only to pale at the sheer amount of monsters that looked ready to kill him. 'Um, it's probably ok just have to use my full power that's all' he thought as he pulled back his arm for full power.

'**One For All: P.S.E (Psychic, Shadow, and Energy) Attack'** This is one of Reggie's moves where his attack is spread across an area leaving countless enemy down for the count, except. "Oh S***, it didn't work, it didn't work, WHERE THE F*** DID MY POWER GO!". This was the first time in his short time as a hero that his power was completely absent from his body. And it was at this moment he knew, he'd F***** up as he didn't notice his complete change in his physical appearance. As in he was a small lizard (that's why the trees were so big😊) and oh boy things were not going his way as he had just found his status magic and got his stats, health, and level all figured out.

**Beast Hero/Level 1**

**Reginald Nul'leon Wyvern**

**HP 150/150 MP 49/49 SP 45/45 PP30/30 SR?/?**

**(Health Points) (Mana Points) (Soul Points) (Psychic Points) (Shadow Reserves) **

**ATK 7 3**

**DEF 5 3**

**DEX 30**

**INV A/N **

**Abilities **

**One for All: Locked**

**True** **Psychics: 0.11% power output**

**Pyrokinesis (Novice) (3PP/s) (Minor flame)**

**Cryokinesis (Novice) (3PP/s) (Frost)**

**Electrokinesis (Novice) (5PP/s) (Static Shock)**

**Telepathy (Novice) (Passive) 2 Party members can be linked at the novice level**

**Telekinesis (Novice) (5PP/s) (5-pound lift)**

**Biokinesis (Novice) (2PP/s) (Minor Plant Control/Growth)**

**Full Shadow: Locked**

**Rapid Regen: 1% max health/Min**

**Element Affinity: Unknown**

'Well, that's good, at least I have a fighting chance' Reggie thought as he saw their stats.

**Orange Balloon RL (Recommended Level): Level 1**

**HP 10/10**

**ATK 7 DEF 2**

"Oh, well then, **I DON'T STAND A F****** CHANCE AGAINST THEM!" **Reggie screamed as he quickly did the maths and figured out that even if he still had Rapid Regen (though a lot weaker than before) the monsters greatly outnumbered him and his health points might be 150 but if these monsters were a hundred or more they could easily deal damage equal that to 200 points. So in essence, if he were to fight now he would die a horrible death (but a really funny and sad one*Deadpool* (Insert S*** eating grin here)).

'Ok Reggie calm down, you can think a way out of this, see they're pretty slow so no need panic or worry about them catching up for now, oh **S***!**' Reggie thinks as he looked around to see himself surrounded by the terrifying land piranhas now counting up to 500 Orange Balloons (yeah, bye Reggie).

'Oh F*** now I'm panicking where hell do I go now!' Reggie thought as he looks for a way to escape from these monsters, it was then Reggie notice that not only were these monsters were slowish but they could only bounce so high that it would probably be impossible for them to get into the trees. Therefore he only had one option, Up.

"Bugger, their real persistent aren't they," Reggie said to himself as we come back to the present hours after trying to figure a way to escape his current prison that is the tree, as night starts to descend and the cold starts to numb poor Reggie. "Damn it, hours later not being able to produce a solid plan and no way to stop hyperthermia at this point, because of lack power and resources," Reggie said looking down as the monsters seemed to be getting angrier instead of drowsier. "At this rate, I'll be dead by midnight if this cold keeps up, in 3 days by dehydration," Reggie thought as he came up with a high-risk plan like all the others, it is ironically the lowest risk with a survival chance of 35%.

"Ah, screw it at least it's better than staying here doing nothing all night," Reggie said as he used his psychic powers to control the growth of a nearby branch to grow it into a long poled net. 'Damn that took nearly all my psychic energy, well time to break it off and grab some monsters, assuming they're not smart enough to pull the net and me with it.'

After getting his nerve, Reggie started trying to catch the evasive little bastards with his net but apparently despite being bloody ball-shaped they can easily evade nets. It took him 5 full minutes to catch a single balloon, but it would do for now.

"Ha, ha, ha, not so tough without your friends now are ya," Reggie taunted while poking at the balloon using his other hand to keep the net close, poking was a bad idea. "**OW! LET GO OF ME, YOU FAT ORANGE BASTARD!**" Reggie yelled as the balloon had tried to eat his right poking arm and was bashing the balloon against the tree, of course, the balloon popped after the second hit and the balloon had failed to damage the net but did definitely damage Reggie as his health was now (**HP 150/148**)and his psychic power was (**PP 30/12**).

"Ok, again note to self, pop the bastards don't poke them" Reggie deadpanned as he searched the net for whatever the monster left behind when it died. Two pieces of whatever the f*** it was made of were at the bottom of the net, as he sniffed one of the pieces now in his hand while the other was holding the net he said, "I hope their edible" Reggie extremely doubted they would be.

But as predicted although they could be edible they tasted like a leather boot, so yeah not very good at all instead really bad. But like the stubborn guy, he forcefully swallows like its a damn big pill choking on it a few times before getting the damn thing down. "Gross, I can't believe I'm saying this but Master Kacchan was right, mother nature really can be a sadist," Regie said after devouring the monster part, hating one of the many mentors he had while training even though he is even more pissed about the fact of the said monster part. "These bastard have no nutritional value at all!"

The reason Reggie can tell this because of the side effects of 'Rapid Regen' he is able to tell if said foods are vital to his survival, that way he can tell if the foods have enough vitamin D, protein or even if its poisonous, that said he can only tell after he's eaten said food meaning he has to puke it back up again. Like he said 'mother nature can be a sadist' as the evolution of his quirk has made him this way, that and his **INV** system show him an ** Monster part**, so in safe to say all that effort was for nothing.

"So, I guess I'm f***** after all, hey," Reggie said depressed that he probably wasn't going to make it by sunrise. That is till he saw it, another tree but not just any tree, an apple tree. Oh and FYI Reggie loves apples ironically so if he could get to it his mood would definitely improve from a few hours ago. But (there's always a but) the tree he was in and frankly any trees nearby branches wouldn't be able to hold his weight if he tried to jump from branch to branch (so doing a Naruto branch jump is out of the option without 'One for All' or at all).

"Your F****** kidding me, you've got to be f****** kidding, if only I've chosen that tree I've could've last these bastards till dawn, **F*****" Reggie yelled out in frustration trying to now think of a new plan. As this was happening the balloons started to get (somehow!) even more agitated as they started to hop on one another in order to get to their current prey forming a pyramid… or they went rabid crazy and are trying to use the other as steps, either way, they were doing horrible at working together. "Well, ok then, you have to admire their determination even if it's close to" suddenly a memory flashed in Reggie's mind, then a sinister grin appeared on his face as a new state of mind changed over, a being only known as **"Prankster Reggie"** "Now, now, now, how should I deal with these little land piranhas eh" 'Reggie' said as he observed the house of balloon nearby and thought of an idea so crazy, so stupid, that no one in their right would ever attempt. And of course, went with the plan f****** jumped it and by jumped it I mean as in he uses the balloon pyramid as a damn bouncy castle you know the one, and of course, a half-arsed made plan would end in complete failure, almost he only had to run through the sea of f****** orange rubber, of course, he made it to tree literally kicking and screaming and choking (those little manics have no sense of survival what so ever).

At the point of choking the **"Real Reggie" **popped back only to realize three things, One: He was at the bottom branch of the new apple tree probable cause by one of his **"Fragmented Personality"**, Two his vision in the top left corner had just said **"Level Up" ** and his current **Health** was **10** instead of **148**, and three He was choking on one of those damn balloons, I'll let you guess which response came first. '**WHAT THE F*** WHY IS THERE A F****** BALLOON IN MY MOUTH, F***!'** Reggie thought in panic as he tried to pull the balloon out to no avail, that was until natural reflex had seemly betrayed him. *Gulp* 'WHAT THE F*** IS HAPPENING, IS THIS BASTARD DOING SOME SORT SUICIDAL MOVE OR SOMETHING!' Reggie thought as the balloon seemed to go deeper down his throat blocking any chances of breathing, it was now the Reggie started to try and punch it in hopes of popping it but it was in vain as his skin (scales) seem to absorb all damage he did to himself. With the lack of oxygen going to his brain, he fell back laying on the tree while trying not to fall off to the orange sea of doom, 'this is how I die then eh, well it been enjoyable while it lasted' Reggie thought as deep in his mind has been searching a way to survive, ironically it found a way but it would force him to face a dilemma that he had been avoiding for at least 8 years.

*Gulp* *GASP* "Oh crap, damn it, why did I do that, why the hell did I do that." Reggie said intensely embarrassed about what he just did and to make things even worse for Reggie's dignity his new body usual flat stomach was bloated out with the monster and the damn thing was still alive!. 'God damn it this can not possibly get any worse' oh how very wrong he was as there was a *POP* that gone off in his stomach making him burp loud enough to put a grown rooster to sham, feeling it be unnecessary pleasant and the final kicker to ruin was **'Orange Balloon Form ****I**** Acquired'**."you've got to be kidding me".


	2. CH 2: Getting Started

**As stated before I don't own any of the original content and this story contains minor vore scenes if you dislike or don't know what vore is please leave this story.**

'God damn it, why the hell is this happening to me. I mean what the hell did I do to deserve all of this' Reggie thought (I mean, you guys don't know this yet but Reggie has another state of mind called 'Sadist Reggie' so yeah that's where all the karma is coming from probably). "Damn better get something 'else' to eat before I starve" Reggie in a quite agitated tone, yeah he was having a bad day. "Your F****** kidding me, a squirrel, I'm not been stopped by a," he said as a cat-sized squirrel (I'm pretty sure they don't grow that big. I don't know) mindlessly eating at an apple until it noticed Reggie then it showed its fangs, Reggie was not (like how a normal person would react!) nor amused he was pissed at his point.

Being hungry, chased and accidentally swallowing a balloon as instead of a bug will make anyone snap at this point. So when the squirrel pounced to kill Reggie. Reggie simply sidestepped out of the way of the now dubbed 'Pill' then kick the damn thing into the sea of murderous orange balloons. They say the soul of the squirrel haunts Reggie to this day.

After witnessing the horror of the 'Orange Balloons' Reggie decided now would be a good time to get some apples before the shock wears off, then eat then again after he regains control of his stomach. Ten minutes later after puking his guts clean, he simply started looking at his supposedly newly acquired form.

After looking at it for he decided "ah screw it. The only way I'm getting answers is if I just go for it." As Reggie stood up to stand on his feet (claws?) he now shouted out "Orange Balloon Form".

All of a sudden his new body lit up in a bright white light in its place was the same kobold but looked like an orange plush toy lookalike thanks to his size (sharp teeth included). His first reaction to the new look was ...you guessed it "Oh F*** no, no, no, NO!". Of course, he couldn't see what he fully looked like but the bright glow, followed by his body looking orange and rubber-like (I think its rubber?) he took an educated guess and assumed he looked like the balloons below.

"What the hell is the point looking like this, oh wait it orange so probably to say I'M HERE COME AND F****** KILL ME!." As soon as Reggie shouted that he started to hear popping in the distance. Upon closer inspection, there was a small group of people about five that seem to be attacking the little nasty beasts.

(Now those who have read the last chapter should know which world Reggie had been raised in and in his defense he didn't know what the ikasai genre was so it seemed like a good idea at the time.)

"HEY, HEY, I'M OVER HERE!" 'Now I get this must be some sort of help signal in case of rescue" Reggie thought as the new group heard him, he got the reaction that no hero or person would (probably) hear so quickly in an already bad situation (except for The Mist (noted, no sane person would react like that female manic did, even I should know, to a point)).

"What the in three's name is that thing!" said the youngest one of the group which seemed to be about pass thirty years probably. "It's probably a demon made by The Shield Devil," said a very old lady that a had scowl on her face.

"Then what are we waiting for DESTROY IT, **FAUST FIREBALL**!" as Reggie's perceived saviors sudden drop what they were doing in favor of trying to kill Reggie.

As the attacks started to fire at Reggie, was able to dodge all the attacks aimed at because of three things, one he was able to hear their conversation pretty easily (despite the popping), two even though he lost a lot of speed and strength he still had his reflex and reaction speed, and three they had really horrible aim (I mean worse than stormtrooper aim).

After casually sitting down letting the attacks miss Reggie, he started to wonder 'what kind of teacher did these five nugget brains have, I mean seriously the getting bitten by the horrible balloons seem to have better aim AFTERWARDS?!'. Reggie was disgusted that the one that probably trained these morons let them out into the world to DIE! (The Pope said he blessed them so they would have great fortune, yeah now going so well).

Before Reggie had time to react the Orange Balloons started to active they ultimate move 'Killing Frenzy': only works when the enemy, has not made an attack on self for one minute, has not moved for that minute and is surrounded by fifth teen allies each. (Yeah that's not canon but at least Naofumi's defense was more than high enough to survive this attack.)

Yeah, so what happened was too gruesome to be put into word so just imagine like a slasher movie gone very right but was put into the 'R rated' for being to Gorely. (Oh and for your information Reggie has high Empathy for most people so).

After witnessing that scene Reggie, passed out from seeing four die in a brutal way, the fifth idiot was crawling away missing only an arm, a leg and one eye.

* * *

Early in the morning, the birds were chirping, a herd of deer (I think their deer?) were drinking from a clear stream of water and a bunch balloons were eating a pile of bones of recent adventurers (yeah mother nature can be a saint or a bitch depends really). Now that was the best and worst sights seen at bloody 6 in the morning, let turn to the once in a lifetime sight, that being the balloons dog piling in one spot strangely though unlike last night they don't seem in slightest bit hostile. Unless the rare bird that flew nearby making the balloons growl at the poor thing to avoid the area.

If one was able to move the balloons away from the said pile they would notice a fairly bigger balloon among the smaller ones. You probably guessed what it is right and your right (probably), as your answer, will be coming up in 3,2,1.

"OH F*** NO, SO IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE, F***!" (Yeah,) Reggie yelled scaring everything within a mile making it jump in fright or flee in general. The things not phased by the yelling was the balloons. *Breaths Deeply* "okay, Reggie no need for yelling, just another deep breath and let's try to figure out where to go from here". Reggie said to himself while looking for a way to return to civilization. Of course, looking back to his attacker's former location he spotted a lot of useful items that might help him survive.

"Heh, waste not, want not," Reggie said as he walked over the balloons being careful not to anger them anymore then he already has. He did not want to end like guys beforehand so been careful around the balloons a very good idea.

As Reggie navigated over the balloons to the bone pile he finally had a stroke of luck. There were pieces of leather armor all over the place but it looked salvageable and all the weapons seemed intact. Looking through their stuff (because it's not a game, the weapons and armor won't just disappear out of the blue) he had found a few potions, poisons, ingredients, books and finally money.

All in total he had obtained 6 potions for healing, sickness, and mana each (12 potions) and 3 paralysis poisons. Light leather armor with a basic bow, steel sword, iron dagger, and magic iron axe. Books on herbs, magic, possible history and cardinal weapons ...I think. And lastly, money totaling in at 5 gold, 31 silver, and 45 copper coin. "Finally, something to use in this godforsaken forest" Reggie said as he went to pick up a piece of armor. *Zap* "Ow, what the f***!" Reggie yelled as picking up the armor had zapped him making him drop the armor piece.

**Warning: The Beast Hero, cannot use armor or weapons until they reach 'level 5' however they can still hold both as long they don't intend to use them beforehand.**

"WHAT THE F*** IS THIS S***!" Reggie yelled at the top of his lungs as the balloons looked at him then went on their way to find more prey. "HOW THE HELL AM I GOING SURVIVE LONG ENOUGH TO REACH 'LEVEL 5'," Reggie yelled at thin air.

**Help: by absorbing materials into a cardinal weapon, the weapon will get stronger and more versatile as you level up and gain new forms for the weapon. Note, The Beast Hero must devour monsters alive to gain beast forms, also by eating materials and refined parts of monsters do The Beast Hero get new additions to their form. For example, please eat a coin, leaf or monster.**

'The f***, well monster already been done but why a leaf and coin. And why so specifically' Reggie thought as he saw a plant nearby and grabbed a copper coin off the ground. 'The things I do' as Reggie pulled a leaf off the plant he had walked to, then put in his then swallowed, strangely enough, it tasted like lettuce.

**Leaf Hand (3) Acquired**

**Gathering +1 (passive) **

**Gathering +1 (equip bonus)**

**Attack + 1 Defence +1 (locked)**

**Gathering: increases the quality of collected plants.**

**Requirements needed to unlock Leaf hands (2)**

"Well that's different, I wonder what it does, Leaf Hand," Reggie said as the black lines that were present all over body started to glow white. But the lines present on his hands to his elbows started to glow green as they change into a leaf pattern. As the glowing died down he looked to his hands wondering what the big deal was in the change his tattoos had. "Well that was pointless, what do these even do?" Reggie said as he looked at the plant he stripped a leaf off of earlier and just decided to pluck it from the ground to see what happens.

What happened was that the plant started to gain more color thus become healthier, Reggie was shocked as he had only seen this be done by quirk users that specialized with plant-related quirks, and none of his quirks could do that without being extremely careful. "Holy Crap! I didn't think something like this was possible so quickly" Reggie said shocked that just him eating leaf then equipping some random tattoo could make a plant the health just by pulling it out of the ground.

'Wait if something like that could heal a plant like this be possible what would happen with the coin?.' Reggie thought as he thought about the con and pros with eating a damn coin. "Ah, F*** it," he said as he swallowed the coin like a pill, a large metal tasting pill.

**?**

**Level 2 Required**

"Ah, fsh, COME ON!" Reggie said as he started to check for what could get him to 'level up'. He had found it very easily.

**EXP 2/20**

**Help: you can gain EXP by defeating enemies. Note, devouring monsters still count as defeating them and you obtain 'beast forms' as opposed to 'equip arms'. **

"The f*** it's that easy" Reggie said not believing that he would get stronger just by beating some guy into the dirt. Real strength takes time and effort, not defeating your opponent if anything it just exhausts you until you can't fight anymore.

"Well might as well try it out," Reggie said as he looked at a 'yellow balloon' hoping it was weaker than the other balloons (ha, it was not). As Reggie prepared to punch the thing into a tree, an alert appeared that said 'hostile intent against allies detected, Balloon Pack is now ineffective for 3 hours'. "Balloon what and what allies?" Reggie said to again thin air, that was then he started to hear growling, everywhere. It was this moment that Reggie knew that before he went to attack a yellow balloon that none the other balloons even tried attacking him and that he f***** up.

"Ah!" Reggie yelled as all 30 orange balloons surrounding him attacked him for a killing blow. But as soon as their teeth bit him there was a loud *clank* as now of the balloons were able to pierce his defense. 'What I thought their attack was high enough the break my defense?' Reggie thought as he looked at his defense stat, it was 8 DEF.

'What I thought it was 5, I don't think I leveled up did I, wait! What did the orange balloon thing do?!' Reggie thought as he looked at the skill tree.

**Orange Balloon Form (3)**

**ATK +2 DEF +1 (Passive)**

**Balloon Pack (equip bonus)**

**ATK +2 DEF +2 (equip bonus)**

**ATK +4 DEF +2 (locked)**

**Balloon Pack: while in a balloon form all balloon monsters will be not hostile toward you and your party members. Note, attacking balloon monsters in this form will consider you a new hostile and will take 3 hours to be considered an ally again.**

**Requirements needed to unlock Orange Balloon form (2)**

"Oh, well that would have been nice to know earlier," Reggie said embarrassed that being the pro-hero that he is completely missed that feature 'Balloon Pack' even though it was literally in front of him this whole time. 'Okay, the first order of business getting these balloons off of me'. As Reggie went to whacking the balloons on the ground but believing only a little amount of force was needed he slammed the balloon bitting his right arm into the ground expecting a pop, it never came.

'Huh, isn't this some simulation or something?' Reggie thought as a new help menu popped up.

Help: All heroes have a current output of power they can deal against enemies and for allies as long as their effort is equal to giving it they're all in a situation. Heroes who are in denial of their surroundings can only use half or less of their maximum power, some heroes may have the ability to pass their output limit under certain conditions.

"Oh, so go big or go home then" Reggie said as he slammed the balloons on his left arm and right on the ground a few times before they popped, then started hitting at the balloons on his body until he saw light again. Then he started to punch the balloons that started to attack him, after taking a breather to look at how many enemies surrounded him. Reggie groaned then thought, 'This is going to be a long 3 hours.'

* * *

**So yeah chapters will not be coming in quickly as I have horrible typing speed.**


	3. CH 3: New Threat, New Friend

**As stated before I don't own any of the original content and this story contains minor vore scenes if you dislike or don't know what vore is please leave this story.**

"Now where the f***, did that balloon go," said Reggie as he finally killed the last orange balloon. Now looking for a yellow balloon he saw earlier he viewed over the scraps left by his latest fight. "F*** they're gone, well better not waste these bloody balloons corpses I could use them for something else."

As Reggie picked up all the pieces he then went over to the corpses of the fallen adventurers to pick what he could for later use. Then learned a fun fact about his beast form, [please devour items for storage]... " MOTHERF*****!"

**20 minutes later**

"Whelp it's official, I'm a f****** trash bin," Reggie said as he grabbed a yellow balloon that unfortunately got too close to Reggie and found itself in his stomach. "Okay let's see what we got" he said as looking at the skills and items he got by eating and processing monsters and materials. As he started looking through the skills he got he then punched his bloated stomach making it immediately go flattish and earning him a burp, oh and punch a balloon that tried to sneak up behind him.

**Yellow Balloon Form (3)**

**ATK +3 DEF +1 (Passive)**

**Rubber Body (equip bonus)**

**ATK +4 DEF +2 (equip bonus)**

**ATK +7 DEF +3 (locked)**

**Rubber Body: Your body becomes rubber-like allowing it to stretch both limbs and organs, 50% increase to stomach capacity while equipped.**

**To unlock Yellow Balloon form (2) Devour 10 monsters while in Yellow Balloon Form**

"Okay level two and few more new powers, not bad for 8 in the bloody morning" Reggie said as he thought about his plan for today. While leveling up would be a good idea for a while later he was really hungry at the moment despite eating a whole monster earlier, it wasn't very filling after popping.

"Okay new plan, first collect food then find a stream of water, next make a shelter and some alarms and lastly find civilization and level up on the way." Reggie was set with a simple and adjustable plan if things went to hell with one part of the plan or if it all went to hell. At least he had a plan, it was better than no plan at all.

**2 hours later**

'OH F*** NOTHING WENT ACCORDING TO PLAN AT ALL' Yeah apparently some monsters in the forest are very aggressive, other was smart and devious, and there was the rare selection of both which was the last monster he probably had to deal with today. Problem was that Reggie was level 5 and the wolf monster 10, oh and it seems to be the size of a horse compared to him.

"Okay big Mac, I've been harassed by monsters left and right for the entire day. SO GET AWAY FROM THE DEAD RABBITS OR I'M GOING TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I EAT SOMETHING FULL MEAT INSTEAD OF AIR!" Yeah, Reggie was pissed, again. But the mutt was being a stubborn wolf as it waits for Reggie to make his move, which on any normal adventurer or monster would've given it the advantage, yeah Reggie seen this before and knows a few ways to deal with this, this would be a first though.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT DUMB*** 'YELLOW BALLOON FORM' GO!" As Reggie said this his body flashed with a bright light, forcing the wolf to drop it's guard, then while Reggie was in the middle of

transforming he dashed at the wolf letting his handhold an overgrown root so his arms would stretch out. This would the first of many tricks Reggie would learn as he tried to survive this forest, through his temper would cool with time this was his first hero attack name in this world "FLYING B****!" As his attack hit the wolf right in the stomach, the intense defense of the wolf made the attack basically do no damage but regardless the mutt was airborne that to the sudden change of momentum firing upwards.

The mutt was now panicking as while Reggie started to position himself under the now falling wolf. Reggie then readily himself to try and devour the f****** wolf and prayed that this gambit would work. And step one catching monster in mouth and use gravity to swallow down to the throat or better straight to the stomach, then once in stomach beat said stomach senseless until the monster is defiantly dead then move to the next monster.

And it went according to plan perfectly, except for the last two parts "God why me" Reggie said as not only was he struck the ground like a magnet but the wolf was trying to escape it's new prison with little effect at all as Reggie tried to kill as quickly as possible also having no effect as the wolf was making Reggie feel funny:).

**15 minutes later**

"The f***, did I actually gain weight, well that's a first," Reggie said as he checked his stomach and limbs for fat. Fun fact about 'Rapid Regen' in order to heal the body it has to use an insane amount of energy in order to heal wound and grow back limbs and thanks to 'Full Shadow' he can postpone majority of the negative effects of 'Rapid Regen' by pouring in shadow energy. But by doing this he loses his ability to use Full Shadow, True Psychic and One for All as shadow energy is a mixture of all three abilities.

'Well at least I don't have to have to digest wolves all day, that would have to be bad from the very start.' Reggie thought as he now noticed he had most of his powers back. "Booyah! Now I can finally get some progress done, SHADOW REPLICATION!" As soon as he the phrase for his shadow cloning ability 3 copies of himself appeared around him. 'What I thought there be more, whatever I'll deal with what I got.'

"Okay you" Reggie pointed to Shadow 1 "you go find a village downstream if you do find one before you exhaust detonate so I can use whatever's left for later" the shadow nodded it's head and ran downstream not thinking about anything else other than the orders it was given.

"Now then you two" respectively shadow 2 and 3 "I want you both to find some wood and food and come back here to drop them off if they become too heavy, also if you run into any creatures be it humanoid or monster like drop what your carrying and run back here." With the command finished both shadows took off to find wood and food.

'And while you guys do that I'm going to catch up on some light reading' Reggie thought as he knew the Shadows were a horrible idea in combat or training. They were amazing for gathering resources, spying on villains and learn entire expertise in a single day, hell their great for learning new languages. 'THE F*** I CAN'T READ THIS LANGUAGE AT ALL!' "CRAP!"

**6 Hours later**

'Okay I think I got the alphabet down now all I need to do is figure out, now I can get some reading done tomorrow, now what to do with all these rabbits" looking around him Reggie counted that there were at least 30 rabbits around him dead, of course, he already ate one earlier there still enough to last him about two days of food and that's not counting the fruits that the Shadows collected.

"What now" Reggie whispered as he heard some getting closer to where he was, Reggie was reading his book in a tree so whatever was coming was probably not expecting him to hide in a tree. That's when he saw them, goblins, a small group of them, maybe 12 or 11 of them and they were dragging at least 2 female victims and if any truth from his roommate's mad raving about his love of anime were true, then this would turn real ugly real fast.

Thankfully Reggie was prepared as he set some traps to captured a pack of wolves alive. And with his luck turned around, all the goblins had dragged the ladies by rope putting them away in the safe zone while all the goblins were in the blue trap zone as all Reggie had to do was pull away from one the 8 different colored ropes to set the traps.

"Showtime" Reggie whispered as he pulled down the rope then let go letting the blue rope fly to only Reggie knew where. Then a single goblin got pulled up into screaming, and this causes a sudden panic amongst the horde, then one by one the goblins panic while the two ladies took this as their cue to run. By the time they stopped panicking they were only 2 of them left out of the 11 the rest were screaming or trying and failing to cut the rope that somehow evaded their eyes. "Well then let's finish this shall we" Reggie said loud enough for the goblins to hear. As they turn to face their enemy they saw a Kobold the size of a young human teenager that was visibly chubby but his arms, legs, and tail said otherwise as the arms and legs were toned with wiry muscles and the tail was thin enough that it looked like it would have no problem choking you out if you made the wrong move.

Needless to say, Reggie had leveled up quite a bit in 6 hours as now he was at level 9, enough to have aged a bit but apparently not enough to allow him to use weapon and armor. Right now the goblins that had not being trapped were panicking again as they had to fight another monster that was not just bigger them but visibly smarter them as well considering the traps and all. So the goblins did what they could only do at the moment attack like madmen, which just grabbed the weapons and broke them just as fast before grabbing them by the legs like one would a chicken so that they don't struggle. "Well then dinner time I guess" as soon as those words left Reggie's lips all the goblins froze as they knew what those words meant, having stalked humans most of their time left them a huge amount of knowledge of the common languages, they couldn't believe what this beast as they were pretty bad meat for eating, they knew from experience, and the fires that made contact with their dead corpses would explode as they rotted extremely quickly, so being apathetic creatures that they are they thought that this stupid monster would try to cook one of their own would probably die of food poisoning before they put a dagger into his chest just to make sure. Oh but the goblins snickering soon turn to silenced shock as they saw the beast try and succeed to swallow one of their own wholes and alive present by the goblin visibly trying to get out of his stomach.

As Reggie finished devouring his first goblin he had to admit that the struggling monster felt pretty good but remembered he HATED THIS HE REALLY, REALLY, HATED THIS. So with his again 'dislike' of devouring monster, he put his resolve into eating every single bloody goblin here just to make so they stay dead. So he quickly swallowed they second in his hand he then started cutting the rope to let one of the goblin free falls into his mouth and down into his stomach and repeated the process. By the time his was done his stomach was as big as him and all the goblins were somewhat still alive, "would you bastards just digest already you're already making this worst then this has to be" which Reggie current idea of worst is that it feels so good right now that it was using his will power not to rub his stomach to see what happened. Which was the worst sentence he could've said as it made the goblins struggle even more, then his bad luck got real bad again as he suddenly heard something behind him.

Hey, fun fact, did you know that goblins had a super species of themselves called hobgoblins if you do then congratulations you now know what he's fighting if not well read this.

Reggie used 'One for All' at 3% to dodge out of the way of a much bigger goblin, this guy was a bit taller then the ladies he saw earlier as compared to him this guy was as tall as a basketball player and he had armor and a big ass weapon to boot. The armor looked very close to leather as the weapon was as long as Reggie himself. Oh and his stomach became his downfall as he couldn't get his feet to touch the ground 'S***, note to self be wary of bloated stomach if I ever survive this.'

"Well big guy, I know you're pretty upset" he was not "but I'm sure we can figure something out" oh sure now Reggie luck was going to into sunshine and rainbows. Well, it did change just not the way he was hoping for, all even no it was just as bad, no worse. He didn't notice the slave crest on the goblins, hobgoblin nor did he notice the ladies still had all their weapons on them. So no, he didn't expect the monster to try and feed itself to him, so Reggie was ironically the one now panicking as he couldn't stop the damn suicidal monster.

"Ack, WHAT THE F***, ARE YOU F****** SUICIDAL OR SOME S***, THE oooh, s***" Reggie yelled as his mind just remember that the hobgoblin had purple glowing eyes, and now he was looking at hundreds of pairs of glow purple eyes all in front of him, all of different shapes and sizes. His last thought before unconscious was 'if there's a merciful god out there, kill me now.'

**POV Stranger, 2 hours later**

"Well now that we've guaranteed that fatty's here is indeed immobile, Ms. Slaver would you kindly do the honors." Said a stranger whose face was covered by a white and blue mask and grey cloak and hood.

The now named Miss Slaver could only look at the monster in annoyance as she thought it was a waste of slaves and a good slave mark. But hey it is their money after all, besides she easily made far more profit today than she did in an entire decade, 3 million gold is a foolish decision to turn down. "As wish Miss Death, though are you sure you not want a monster chest, he is certainly much more monster than man."

"Please, no formalities, I will rather be called Angel as my first name remember, beside you still hadn't given me your first name and yes I'm sure as it will be proved he is owned so he can go anywhere my client goes, this will just make things easier," Angel said looking at the size Reggie now was.

Reggie was currently the size of a house his stomach dwarfing his form, as Angel put their gloved hand on his stomach, it sank in a few inches before it hit something taunt. Presumably one of the slaves they had order to feed him.

"Well then, it's done, I'm actually surprised he slept through the sealing process, most wouldn't be able to sleep after such pain." Said the slaver as she just thought the beast was in a food coma of some sort.

"Then that means your job is done here, so please make it back home safely, I will have some business to discuss with or your bother at a later date. Besides that good night" said Angel in the most childish tone inhumanly possible.

The slaver still couldn't tell if Angel Death was some sort demi human or demon, but hey again not her job. "Until the wave miss Death." As the slaver turned around a being hiding in her shadow appear, fallowing her and attacking any monster that dares get closer.

After waiting about 5 minutes Angel then started to circle around Reggie hammering down a strange large nail in the ground every 10 steps. After finally returning to the first nail they decided to monologue for a bit, "oh, so goanna win me a favor for my best client" after that she started to chant a spell. "I thy bearer of ultras, wish to bend thy rule of time and space, to send me and my target to place of my mind, Faust Teleport." As soon as those words left their lips, a light of white and blue flashed, then in their place was nothing but flattened grass.

**Reggie POV, Unknown**

'Agh, where am I?' Looking around I saw nothing but darkness all around, I couldn't even see my own. I then tried standing up only to find my self to weak to even move a muscle, hell even thinking was a very difficult challenge. 'Who's there?' I said using what's left of my psychic to communicate to the presence that woke me up.

'It been a long time, hasn't Reggie' that voice, I didn't recognize it, but it felt so familiar. 'I know, you have a lot of questions, but you're not really for the answers, I don't think you'll ever be, and no, not because your weak but because you're strong, too strong. We'll meet again, it's' ... "Inevitable." As soon as I heard that word, I fell back to sleep.

**Original POV, Morning**

As the sun rises, a single house just outside the village of which the great forest our hero was now held him, as Reggie finally woke up after a 14-hour nap. "Oh, F*** not again" He said looking around the room and easily at his new potbelly.

'Yep, I'm gaining weight now, well at least moving feels so much better now.' Reggie said as he tried to do a small jump. Yeah, tried as in most of the fat in his body before transforming was none existent and muscles were a bare minimum no matter how much he ate a or how hard he trained. But now all those years training had been added to this beast form when his body got enough meat on it.

So now all the fat in his body is now in his stomach and said bare minimum muscle was highly dense. So when he says small jump it means 'with all the strength I can muster' and what actually was one second he was there, the next his head was stuck in the ceiling, who would duh thought... And the noise woke up the owner of the house.

"What the hell was that," someone said presumably a woman, as the voice some very much like a girl's voice. "How the f***, did you get up there" the lady said in shock. Note: the ceiling is at least 15 feet from the ground and Reggie's current height is around about 4'5 feet and he is stuck in it, so if you still don't understand why she is so shocked, have fun doing math because probably gonna failed it.

Looking around in the attic, Reggie mostly spotted cobwebs, now anyone you would meet would hate spiders, but not Reggie nor his old classmates as they had a teacher whose quirk involved spiders. So Reggie was very surprised when he found a new species of spiders because this one was really f****** huge, about twice the size of a f****** rat, yeah surprised not scared. As one his body can burn up a lot of body fat and so all forms of toxic chemicals won't last very long and two he and his partner drew the short straw and said partner had a panic attack. Nevertheless we won because I did the only thing that I could think of at the time, and here I was doing it again. 'Why god, why?'

"OK, stay calm I gonna tried to get you, so just breath while I just... WHAT THE HELL!" The lady said before she saw Reggie moving around like something was attacking him, she then quickly grabbed something from another room the started chanting a spell. "By the forces of magic I preach the, I ask for thy power I'm own, bend the rules of magic, Magic Hand!" All of a sudden a ghostly hand appeared out in front of her the on quickly floated towards Reggie's tail and gave it a hard yank down.

Which resulted in him getting out of that situation and landing on the soft ground (solid stone, fat helps a lot) and was greeted to the sight of a beautiful lady, that had brown long hair with a single strain neon purple hair, her eyes were a kind blue color that somehow brought comfort to those in despair. Reggie knew those types of eyes, he uses them when someone was in trouble, 'this girl, she was concern, that's now one of the first things I've seen that is familiar to my world.' Reggie thought deciding he could trust this woman, for now.

"So, I've heard your intelligence, so can you write, can you understand or you don't even understand me at all then at which," said the lady as she looked like she was con out of her living expenses.

Reggie then decided to reply, hoping that this lady would understand him better than the psychos that tried to kill him 2 days ago. "The first two would be correct but you haven't even introduced yourself yet so I'll start, Reginald Wyvern, 25 years old, but my friends call me Reggie".

The lady was shocked that the little monster could suddenly speak but was pleased that Reggie didn't feel insulted by her lack knowledge about him not understanding her. "Well thank you, for understanding and the heads up about introduction. I'm Amy Piece, 22 years and unfortunately or fortunately given the circumstances, your current slave master."

'SLAVE, WHAT THE F***, DID SHE MEAN SLAVE, OKAY FORGET WHAT I SAID EARLIER THIS B**** CAN'T BE TRUSTED AT ALL!' "THE HELL YOU SAY, LADY, I AIN'T NOBODY SLAVE, IF YOUR THINK YOU CAN CHAIN ME YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING."

Amy was quite ready for said reaction, honesty she really didn't like the idea of owning a slave, but she did it every month in order to smuggle some demi-humans out Melromarc into Silvelt and some humans from Siltvelt to Melromarc. Both sides can't hurt her because she publicly favored by a lot of nations, and it's not really illegal. But she was still unable to find the off switch for the slave seal so that's a problem.

Oh, she tried to warn him about the friendly fire feature. "NO WAIT DON'T" but it was too late as arches of lightning started to shock Reggie into immobilisation, "like what I was about to explain is I hate this as much as you do but can't remove myself without drawing attention and even if I did this country has a human superiority system, that allows them to enslave demi-humans, beast-men, and monsters alike. And if I did release you, you'd basically be free merchandise for anyone to claim if you don't have enough strength to fend off you wannabe slaver. And that's not to count the laws that would send the whole country after you if you ran into the wrong guy."

After a few minutes of further explaining Reggie could see that he could've had it a lot worse than now. As with Amy she was more than willing to help though some obstacles that would be otherwise impossible for him to get through, such as entering a bar where even getting in was damn near impossible because he looked like a monster.

So really being a slave to Amy was really a cover for him to get around without trouble, then Reggie's next question came "so what do you really do, I mean besides using magic."

Amy then smiled as she was kind of proud when it came to questions like this, "well, besides high tier magic, that was very basic magic by the way, I'm a high profile adventurer, a master of almost every skill out there and I got international hero status giving me immunity to some laws."

"How the hell did you managed that" "well I carefully chose what types of jobs I do and when I'm bored with training, I become a real book worm." As giving each other about 20 question Reggie decided to give Amy a big one "so whose was the one to 'sell me' to you" Amy stopped drinking the cup of tea she had poured herself earlier, then answered "that would have been Angel Death, he or she, I'll just say he for now actually give you to me as 'gift', but he wasn't trying to win my love or so s*** like that, more than likely he knows something we don't. Most likely to do with recent events, or is trying to win my favor or something."

'By the look on her face this doesn't seem the first someone has tried this, if I had to guess I'd say they tried to win her love with pointless items, because apart from the furniture she seems to only have one of everything that could be used, hell even the fireplace seem to have more than a few uses, wait what did she mean recent events' Reggie thought then asked "what do you mean recent events?"

"Well there are a few things I'm not allowed to tell, but seeing that you have very little knowledge of this world I'd say you be trustworthy enough to keep to yourself. Well first there is second princess, Malty Melromarc, was said to be wedded to the country of Faubley's king, as a political gift, this a private matter by the way. Secondly there when sightings of great big black scars appearing in the sky and across the sea but the last one was a week ago and finally and the worst possible news there is in the world, The Dragon Hourglasses have started to count down, this happened 2 days ago."


	4. CH 4: The Heroes are back

'Oh, crap' Reggie thought as he remembered that if this was two days from when he was summoned, then he obviously messed with some s*** that he wasn't supposed to. And with how serious Amy's tone had become (learned about the tone when talking about her 'evil' twin sister, and was immediately hinted at never bring up the subject, if he could) then this hourglass was something that nobody wanted to start counting.

"Um, so how bad is the hourglass counting down is exactly?" Reggie said nervously, really hoping that it wasn't as bad as causing an epidemic. He would try damn hardest not to make a mistake as bad as that damned Prevert.

"Well, as soon as the sand in the hourglass hits the bottom, their suppose to predict when the waves of calamity would arrive. Which will appear when the sands hit the bottom and the waves are supposed to bring about the end of the world if not stopped" Amy said with a little fear on her face, and showing how bad these waves could be as she showed very little emotion at all.

'F***, when this is over I'm gonna have to pay Master Bakugo five million yen, I really shouldn't have made that bet' Reggie thought as he started to think about where to go from here and how to go home when all this is said and done. "So Amy is there any way to stop these waves or at least fight them till we do?" Reggie said really hoping to survive these waves so he didn't have to home with billions of lives on his conscious.

"Well, apparently the only way to fight the waves is for us to summon 'The Four Cardinal Heroes' and that's as far as my knowledge on the waves goes anyhow" Amy replied putting a more pride in her voice of the Cardinals (that what he'll call them for now) and sparking a memory about the book that Reggie read before he came here, also remembering an incantation of sorts.

"So you just summon these heroes and let them save the world right if you ask me that sort of basic plan is bound to backfire" Reggie also remembering more about the summoning ritual, and was thinking about the few problems with summoning civilians and what would happen if you didn't use the full requirements of the spell.

"Yeah a lot of problems actually, first there the political problem with every country wanting the heroes, second is the heroes themselves as their just normal people going through their lives there bound to get pissed off or ask for large compensation and lastly they all gonna start at **Level 1** and their weapon are bound to be weak as f***," Amy said seemly ranting in annoyance about all this, and Reggie could seem to remember much about in either book, but remembered something partly important about the ritual now.

"Well Amy, what if I told you I may have a way to summon the heroes," Reggie said careful not to spill about how he could have been the one to start the wave by force.

Amy's eye lit up for a second before they dim again "yeah as much as it would be a good idea to summon the heroes right off the bat Reggie, I really don't want a target on my back and getting the collective anger of the other countries" Amy said a little disappointed at how the countries could act like this while the clock is counting to their impending doom.

"But that's what I mean what if we could summon all four cardinal at once, in each different country," Reggie said once again making Amy's eye light up again, but then she frowned.

"It's gonna take an insane amount of mana just to summon one hero, do you even know what the hell it's gonna take to summon them all at once, and in different parts of the world," Amy said not really expecting an answer to come from Reggie.

"No, but I at least have to try right" at this Amy stared at Reggie like a mad man (monster) sighed, then started to stand up.

"Well your right on that part, I'll go get the chalk, some material, and The Mana Conductor I've been saving for a rainy day like this one. I'll also help you try and summon but your gonna have to look after me because mana drain in my capacity will last me up to three hours even if this fails. So I will be completely vulnerable for the next three hours" Amy said with her tone turned deadly in an instance as if threatening him not to do anything stupid while she was weakened.

"Yes Mam," Reggie said as he remembered this tone being forced on a certain student almost every day. Of he get ideas of perverted nature but he always pushed those away anyway.

* * *

3 hours later

"OK, I think it's done come let's summon them you remember the incantation right?" Reggie said knowing that he had one shot to make this work.

"Yes, by heart can we start," Amy said annoyed because now that was the 25th he asked her, she now knew he was a bit of worry wort when under pressure, though now she knew where her friends were coming from.

Reggie then nodded as they began the ritual.

"By thy heroes, we call to you,

please answer thy call to this world to end thy waves of calamity, we call thy hero of Shield, Sword, Spear, and Bow,

please answer thy call willingly and unquestionably until thy have come,

and in thy calling of the world, we shall bend and break thy rules of earth, heaven and hell,

please answer thy call, REVELATION CARDINAL CALL"

During the incantation, Reggie had run low of mana in the middle of the spell, but then at that moment he could feel his magic, and then he felt 'One for All's power run thought him as if pulling magic reserves of its own and that was enough for him to finish the spell with Amy.

At that point, Reggie knew his limit as using magic with 'one for all' would force make unable to use magic for a long while and as Amy predicted she fell unconscious. Reggie barely managing to catch her had started to use 'one for all' in order to stay awake long enough to lay her in her bed. As soon as he did that he then went back to the couch to see the runes fade to nothing showing that it had worked, probably, and with that, he fell asleep.

* * *

Outside Melromarc Capital

Somewhere in the forest near Melomark Capital, a bright green light had appeared, as it shone bright enough to alert some guards near the wall, it also alerted a man currently going for a walk, who was also the blacksmith there. Now, most people who were cowards or did not process an empathic cell would have run and told the guards what they saw not considering if the guards were corrupted or not.

Now the man was no coward, had a strict morals code next to his business code and was a friend to certain guards who said not to trust them as their priority was their belief first and your life last. And these were mad times and all he knew was that some poor idiot miss fired a spell, and would probably buy some magic armor off of him, in order to make things easier on them since magic armor has great protection against magic. So with some profit in mind and a good deed for today, he walked towards where the light came from, but once he got there the thought of profit was replace with getting a healer right away.

As he saw a lady probably in her early twenties, completely covered in dirt and a lot of blood. Her clothes look like she ran through fire then got them ripped apart by monsters. As he started to pick her up she grabbed him with one of arms. Spooked a bit like this all he did was pick her up fully then sprinted to the nearest healers he knew and trusted the herbalist. "Don't worry, I'm here to help, I get you the nearest healer I know," he said hoping to avoid her from hitting.

She seemed to relax after he said that, he was a little suspicious about that but put off as shock off not knowing what to do, then she asked the worse possibly question he could ever imagine. "Who are you? Who am I?".

The man's heart sunk a bit at now knowing she couldn't remember who she was, well that didn't matter at the moment what mattered was getting this lady some help then he could answer her question latter. But little did he notice the Shield on her other arm.

* * *

Zeltrobe

As people were shopping, children were playing and generally having a good time. I an alleyway three shadows were hiding but not from the people themselves.

"I *huff* think *huff* we lost them," said a woman with a sword on her back. She had black hair, green eyes and had leather armor on, she looked to be the leader of the group.

"I doubt it they seem really eager to get this back," said a man with wolf ears on his head as he had gray hair and eyes and dark clothing, with two visible daggers on him. He was a sword that was completely covered in cloth.

"Well regardless we have to report this to the guild and hope it gets out of their hands for good," said another woman as she was wearing plain clothing, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She also had a book on her waist and a staff in her hand.

As they start to leave the alleyway their pursuers seemed to catch up to them as they were now had both alleyways block by armored men and the roofs had at least 6 armed men up there.

"F***," the three victims said as they knew they were cornered.

"Well looks like we've finally got you, thieves, now hand over the weapon and no one has to get hurt," said a man with his face completely covered with a black mask.

"Yeah, we all know that a lie, so your gonna have to do that over our dead bodies, said the warrior as the rouge and witch began to prepare a fight to the death. As thoughts word were said a bright red glow had appeared in the sky, and soon after screen as if.

" OH S***!" yelled a man as he crashed into the ground with a hard thud, in between the masked man and the fighters. One second passed then two and after three seconds of uneasy silence, the man then began to stand up, groaning as he did so.

"Ah, well another unfortunate victim of muggings, kill them" as soon as the masked man said that the fighters were too distracted by the falling man to react to the arrows now flying at them. And at that very moment, they should be dead, but it was not to be.

As the arrows disappeared from the air all the men besides the masked man were now restrained by blueish purple energy covering their entire bodies. The falling man said these words that shocked everyone there to the core "sorry, me die, I don't think so, the only thing dying here and today is your pride, and by the way the names The Smoker, Del-oooooh". And that's when he fell over unconscious, on the back his jacket was a white and blue Eagle and that's when they notice he was carrying a Spear on his back.

The masked man now noticing he was now out maned decided to retreat for now leaving the fighters clueless on how he got away.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere

"I mean how the f*** is it possible that's we were about to drive into the resort only to be ambushed by a f****** demon the size of Godzilla. Then end up in the f****** mountains" said a lady seemed very pissed at the moment.

"I already told you, Nico, I don't know," said a man with pure white hair he checks an unconscious and younger woman head for injuries. "And be quiet Kyria needs her rest, besides if whatever hadn't saved us we be demon chow by now"

"Hey, I'm not complaining about the saving thing, I complain about the lack of damn service out here, damn GPS could of at least given us a map to the closest city or something, by the way, Nero you manage to take that new sword thing off yet," Nick said talking about the new sword he had just gotten.

"Yeah, I got off just every time I throw out the damn thing out the window it comes right back, come on Nico, you know how Kyrie feels about weapons if I can't get rid of dead weight dead weight I'm never gonna get near her without having her stare at the damn thing much less have a normal day" the man complained explaining his annoyance at the sword on his back.

Nico just scoffed as if she knew the answer to all of the man's problems "Nero, I know your not the brightest tool in the shed, but you know that sword thing only came back just about every 10 seconds right?" Nico said to Nero as she told him the fact that was stated before.

Nero then rolled his eyes "and how does that help me with getting rid of the damn thing" Nero said not even considering what Nico was saying.

"What I mean is we are driving about 100 miles per hour, and that sword thing pops back in your in about 10 seconds. So what I'm saying is that either teleports back to you every 10 seconds, in which case sucks to be you or that sword teleports to you every time you are about a 1000 feet or so away maybe in which case put it in the bathroom if you're so damn worried about your wife." Nico said knowing Nero tends to think stupidly when it comes to Kyrie.

Nero then paused as he thought about what Nico told him then looked at the speed dial knowing it was a bit busted but sure enough if Nico was right about it being a distance thing problem solved, if it was a time thing, *shudder* let's worry about that later.

As Nero walked near the back of the van he then quietly placed the sword in the bathroom as opposed to throwing it in there. As he let go of the sword he silently counts to 10. But nothing happened then he counted to 10 again out loud then something happened.

As Nico heard Nero count to 10 hoping to give him a little scare, she then spotted two people in the distance and closing in, fast.

Knowing that these were the only people they had come a crossed in the last hour, Nico decided to hit the brakes in hopes of not hitting their only chance at directions.

As this happened Nero went flying towards the window, not even making a crack in the window thanks to it being made by Nico herself. "Damn it, Nico where did you learn to drive," Nero said looking for the reason Nico stopped so suddenly, he found it and was shocked as he saw someone he thought dead.

* * *

Siltvelt: Unknown location

Somewhere deep in a forest (again) a teen with red hair was wandering the forest, following a stream in order to find some form of civilization.

"Oh, 'no boy, we are not to visit another village and that's final' well dad you exactly plan on me bloody getting lost in some new forest, god damn it, he didn't even think was gonna visit a damn village, and know for a damn fact you don't greet a person by putting a f****** axe in their head." The teen complained to no one, obviously talking to himself to try and calm his nerves, it was only making it worse.

The young man seemed to wear some basic leather armor with a few custom designs, to name one was the Omega symbol sowed into the back of the armor, which held a few weapons an axe, a set of blades with chains, a quiver of arrows and in his hand a brightly colored bow with a gem on it.

"If I ever get back I hoped, doesn't ask what happened to my old bow, I think he liked that bow," the teen said as looked at his bag knowing that his horribly broken bow was in there, he loved that bow, well it was about 20 years since that bow was made then handed down to him, it was a really nice bow.

The teen then stopped as he saw something large run past in his view, then he heard something again, turning in the direction he can hear the noises then think on what the heck he saw. 'Was that a giant, white,' "Turkey!" Thinking he must have imagined it or the worst-case scenario, he drank alcohol! "Oh, f*** no, oh, f*** no."

He and alcohol are never a good mix as the last time he drank it, he caused so much damage that everyone and him included, said that he and alcohol should never get within one foot of each other if it could be avoided.

"OK, think when was the last time you drank anything? Come on think Atreus" the teen now named Atreus said was soon shadows were covering him from everywhere.

'Oh, I don't think I'm drunk' he thought as he turned around to see a giant, white, turkey the size of a f****** palace. And dozens of smaller versions of the same turkey just different colors. "Can we talk about this?" Atreus said thinking that he's probably screwed for some reason, then the 'turkey' replied.

* * *

**Yeah pretty good right, I've no plans to tell you when my next chapter is out, but I've cared to get some pointers from you guys and more comments, about this and what you think about it.**

**Also, I am willing to do some separate stories or even One-shots if you guys ask, So till next time.**


End file.
